


Morning After

by DestinedAtMidnight



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 06:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19717966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinedAtMidnight/pseuds/DestinedAtMidnight
Summary: Just Byron and his queen trying to spend a lazy morning in together~





	Morning After

Soft sensations running through her body from her back is the first thing she registers when she returns to consciousness. The next is the feeling of solid warmth against her cheek.

Breathing deeply, her lips twitch up into a smile as her senses return to her. One solitary finger is trailing nonsensical patterns across her spine, the chest beneath her rising and falling in time to the steady breathes lightly tickling the crown of her head.

“Hmm? Are you awake?” A deep voice speaks from above. Her smile widens as she slowly blinks her eyes open. Thankful for the drawn curtains protecting her from the morning light, she turns her head up to face her love.

Byron gazes down at her with narrowed eyes, no hint of the intense haze that consumed the two of them last night; there is simply a sense of tranquillity. “Morning,” she mumbles into his bare skin, snuggling closer to him.

“Good morning, my love,” he murmurs back. Smiling slightly, he presses the whole of his hand against her back, running it up and down her skin, warming it up even more under the heavy duvet.

Stretching her limbs out, she enjoys the feeling of their bodies pressing against each other. The stillness of the morning broken only by the light chirping of birds outside the large window. It has been a while since the two of them could enjoy a peaceful morning like this, wrapped in each others arms; and they fully intend on making it last-

“Your Majesty, I’ve received the report I was told to bring to you immediately…” A knock resonated through the room before the door opened. Albert stepped in looking business as usual, except for the sound of his voice trailing off at the sight before him.

“Princess! I, I mean Your Highness,” he mutters, bowing an apology. “I’m sorry, I completely forgot-”

Byron merely smiles at his friend, “it’s okay, Al. I’ll look at the report later, leave it in my office.”

Not waiting to be told twice, Albert leaves the room quickly. As his footsteps fade away, the queen continues to bury herself deeper under the covers in embarrassment.

A chuckle follows her as Byron’s hand reaches down to stroke her cheek in the dark. “I suppose it will still take more time for people to get used to us,” although she can’t see his face, she’s certain he is smiling.

“‘Some time?’ We’ve been married a month now!” She exclaims, emerging from under the cover with a wry smile. “Poor Albert, I almost feel sorry for him.”

“Almost?” The king raises an eyebrow.

Twisting her lips into a smile, she averts her gaze. “Well, he did interrupt our morning together…” Snuggling up to her beloved, she lets out a sigh, “at least now we really won’t be disturbed, right?”

Byron hums, the sound vibrating from his body through hers, “I don’t think so,” he murmurs pulling his wife tighter into his embrace. “And I want to spend every uninterrupted moment loving you,” his voice is husky, uncovered eyes staring down at her, gaze clear with intention.

**Author's Note:**

> Short I know, but I still hope you liked it! Let me know what you thought~
> 
> If you like my content, please consider supporting me on Ko-fi: destinedatmidnight.
> 
> \- Widzz (come talk to me on Tumblr @destinedatmidnight, I'm more active and you can see more of my fanfics/headcanons or even make requests of your own!)


End file.
